


Of Cookies and Changes

by theSilence



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Bakes Cookies, Kedreeva, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Minor Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Sterek Campaign Teen Wolf Charity Project, pack meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theSilence/pseuds/theSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek bakes cookies for the pack meeting and reflects on all the changes that had happened since he'd been away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Cookies and Changes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kedreeva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedreeva/gifts).



> For Kedreeva who wanted a story for her friend about Derek and cookies. I swear, I must have come up with like 10 different scenarios for this, but this one kept sticking in my head. And I know it was only supposed to be 500 words, but I really couldn't help myself.

To be absolutely and perfectly honest-

 

"Three quarters, brown sugar…"

 

-Derek Hale had no idea what he was doing.

 

"Two large eggs… and a bag of chocolate chips."

 

Derek looked at the ingredients spread out before him and had to take a minute to really question what it was he was doing and why.

 

He had known coming back to Beacon Hills, things would be different. First and foremost, he was no longer an alpha. He supposed that wasn't such a bad thing considering all the pain he and his betas had gone through in the short time that he was. But Scott was the alpha now. And a _true_ alpha at that. And that was one change he really needed to come to terms with.

 

Derek reached over for a large bowl before throwing the ingredients together.

 

Another thing that was different was Scott's little 'Pack Meetings'. It wasn't as if there was an imminent threat that they had to discuss or some grand scheme that they had to go over in order to defend their hometown. It was just Scott wanting to get everyone together to talk about anything out of the ordinary that may have been going on. Quite frankly, the only thing out of the ordinary for Derek were these weekly scheduled meetings.

 

With his cookie dough all fleshed out, he began to arrange it onto a baking sheet before throwing them into the oven.

 

He washed his hands and dried them off thoroughly before pausing and letting out a loud sigh. 'What am I even doing? Cookies? _Really_?'

 

It was just something to do. This would be his first meeting since he'd come back and with all the changes that seemed to have happened, he felt this urge to do something different too. 'But _cookies_?'

 

He had been out buying candy when he saw the bag of chocolate chips. And things just went downhill from there until he was standing over his kitchen sink, wondering what had possessed him to do such a thing. Could this be one of those things he could bring up at the meeting? Derek snorted. Probably not.

 

'Who cares? You already made them. Just bring them to the damn meeting and be done with it.'

 

And with that in mind, Derek finally stepped away from the sink in favor of finding a shirt that wasn't covered in flour.

 

/\/\/\

 

Being that it was his first meeting and all, Derek didn't really know what to expect. He certainly didn't expect to be the first one there. And he most definitely didn't expect to be the only one to bring a snack. He thought for sure Scott would have some sort of drinks out or something. But he was wrong and now his plate of cookies was sitting on the coffee table, sticking out like a sore thumb, untouched.

 

"Oh cool," Scott had grinned when Derek showed up with the plate. "You're the first person to ever bring anything. We should do this more often."

 

And that had been the end of that.

 

Being early though meant that he was able to observe from afar. He watched as the members of Scott's pack slowly trickled in. First was Isaac and Allison. They had been holding hands.

 

'That's new...' Derek mused.

 

Then came a new girl, Kira. And she and Scott seemed rather comfortable together, too.

 

'That's something new, too...' he watched. He glanced between Scott and Allison, wondering about their relationship now considering what it had been before. They certainly _seemed_ happier. Maybe this change was good for them.

 

Lydia showed up as well and while he really shouldn't have been surprised that she was now well involved with everything supernatural, it was still something new to see her... well... _involved_. He supposed it was a good thing in the end, considering how sharp the girl was. ‘Better with us than against us,’ he thought, bemused.

 

He glanced at his neglected cookies and held back a frown. 'Well since no one seems to want any...' He sauntered by the table and picked up a cookie for himself before returning to his corner. He was mid-bite when he heard the last member pull up.

 

'Stiles,' Derek thought. 'Now there's one thing that I _know_ won't change.'

 

Though he would never admit it out loud, the thought was a bit relieving. Amidst all these changes, it was nice to know that no matter what, Stiles would always be Stiles - a skinny, loud-mouthed, awkward, know-it-all. Derek smiled to himself, finishing off his cookie before the front door swung open.

 

He supposed it was good that he had finished off the baked good. Because in all honesty, he probably would have dropped it, seeing the teen walk in. Stiles was... taller? Leaner? ... _Cuter_?

 

Derek struck that last thought out of his head. Now where did that come from?

 

He sort of wished he had grabbed another cookie, just so that he was doing something other than brooding in the corner, side-eyeing a boy he may or may not be harboring repressed feelings for.

 

"Hey Derek," Stiles greeted, giving the older boy's shoulder a hearty smack. "Welcome back."

 

Derek looked at the hand on his shoulder before Stiles quickly snatched it back, letting out a nervous chuckle, and dancing away to go talk to Scott.

 

'He's probably worried that I was gonna rip his arm off and beat him with it,' he smirked to himself. 'At least _that_ hasn't changed.'

 

Throughout the meeting, Derek's concentration wavered between listening to Lydia- whose banshee hearing has picked up some strange sounds but nothing too suspicious as of yet- and looking over to where Stiles was sitting nearby. He was lucky that he was paying enough attention to lend his expertise with all things supernatural when Scott prompted, but not so lucky that every time Scott called his name, Stiles would look over to him and catch him staring more often than not.

 

It wasn't that he'd never noticed Stiles before. Of course he had. Stiles had saved his life more than Derek ever cared to admit. He was smart and trustworthy and loyal to a fault. And in their time together, it wasn't hard to eventually come to care about his well-being. About his safety. About... well… _him_.

 

Again, Derek just pushed these thoughts aside and tried to focus on something else. He looked over to the coffee table to where his cookies were. Except for the one he had eaten himself, they were all still there. It was probably silly to feel disappointed by this fact, and yet, that's exactly how he felt. At least now he knew not to bring anything next time.

 

By the end of the meeting, Derek glanced over at the table one last time, mentally preparing himself for a dinner of chocolate chip cookies when he realized all but one had disappeared.

 

His initial thought was that maybe someone had knocked them over and they had to be tossed, but he sniffed the air and could clearly smell the baked goods still in the room. He scanned the group, nothing really catching his attention. That is until he spotted Stiles.

 

The boy in question didn't look very suspicious at first, but then when Derek looked at the pockets of his hoodie - which were both suddenly a lot bulkier than they had been before - he knew that Stiles had something to do with it. Then, to clear any shred of doubt Derek might've had on the matter, he saw the teen glance around precariously before pulling a cookie from his pocket and taking a rather large bite.

 

Without really thinking about it, Derek made his way over to the younger boy. "Stiles," he said, coming up just behind him.

 

Stiles jumped and not-so-subtly wiped any crumbs that might've been on his lips. "It wasn't me! Wait, what?"

 

Derek just cocked an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" he asked, slowly.

 

"You mean, other than turning oxygen in to carbon dioxide?" he replied, cheekily.

 

Derek didn't bother with a response. He figured a blank stare was all the reply he needed. It was.

 

Stiles sighed. "Is it about the cookies? Look, I left _one_ ," he pointed at the nearly empty plate, as if leaving one was reasonable enough. When he got no further response he let out a little groan. " _Fine_ , I'll _share_ ," he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out two cookies and picking up Derek's wrist to place them in his hand. "Don't say I never gave you anything," he smirked, giving Derek a little wink.

 

Derek absolutely refused to be charmed by it. Instead he shook his head. "I don't want the cookies."

 

"Sweet," Stiles immediately replied, taking the two back from Derek's outstretched hand before eating one and pocketing the other. "Like, from the second I got in here, their sweet cookie smells just attacked my nose, and dude, did you even try them? They taste like ten times better than they smell." He finished this off by breaking off a piece and offering it to Derek before thinking twice about it and just popping it into his own mouth instead.

 

Derek absolutely refused to be charmed by that too, fighting his lips from curling up in pleasure at the compliment.

 

"I wonder where Scott bought them," Stiles wondered aloud. "It's funny. He never usually puts out snacks. I hope this becomes a thing. A really _yummy_ thing."

 

This time Derek couldn't help but smirk. "Scott didn't buy them," he finally said, turning around to head for his jacket draped over the back of the couch where he had left it.

 

"Wait, what?" Stiles asked, following closely behind. "Wait. Don't tell me _you_ bought them?"

 

Derek was glad he was faced the other way so that Stiles couldn't see his pleased smile. Instead of answering right away, he slipped his jacket back on, adjusting the sleeves and collar into place before turning back around to face Stiles. "I made them."

 

Stiles paused mid-chew, brows furrowed, perplexed. "You... _made_ them?"

 

Derek simply nodded.

 

Stiles swallowed the bite that was in his mouth before a smile slowly broke out across his lips. "Oh, ha ha," he replied dryly. "You _made_ them. Then why don't you take me back to your place and show me how to make them myself," he snorted sarcastically.

 

Derek was unfazed. He just watched the amused boy a few seconds before giving him a curt nod. "Okay."

 

The smile slowly fell from Stiles' face. "Wait, are you serious? You seriously _made_ these?"

 

He sighed at the look of disbelief on the boy’s face. He’d seen werewolves and kanimas, but Derek _baking_ was unbelievable? "Three quarter-cups of brown sugar, two large eggs, and a bag of chocolate chips," Derek listed by way of answer.

 

"That's so hot..." Stiles mumbled, surprising the older boy. But by the way he began to sputter and blush, Derek realized he hadn't meant to say that out loud. "I-I mean, the cookies. Still... warm," he covered, thinking fast.

 

'Well this is new too...' Derek thought to himself, biting back the smile daring to form on his lips.

 

Stiles looked thoughtful for a moment. Then, "You know... you've changed."

 

Derek quirked an eyebrow at this.

 

"I mean, usually at this point you'd threaten to rip my face off or something equally violent," he shrugged, though his smile was fond.

 

Derek shrugged also. "It's still early."

 

"Ah! Ah-ha! See! Old Derek would've just done it. New Derek _jokes_ about it."

 

Present Derek just rolled his eyes before bending over to grab the last cookie. He took a bite of it before affixing his gaze back on Stiles. "Coming?"

 

"What, you mean- uh, yeah!" Stiles grinned. "I like this new Derek."

 

Derek just smiled to himself, turning around and leading Stiles out the front door. He liked this new Derek, too.


End file.
